Miss Swan's Favour
by Elanor
Summary: Which Anamaria is hungary for a ship and Jack somehow gets dragged along to Port Royal to see... Elizabeth.JackElizabeth


**Miss Swann's Favour…**

Jack sighed heavily as he slammed down his pint on the table. Really, he was trying to fit into the whole drunken pirate atmosphere but was getting the distinct impression that he wasn't cutting it. He'd never had a situation like this; all he'd done was come for a drink at the pub in Tortuga and for once in his life he wasn't feeling happy about consuming alcohol. He sighed slightly and looked out of the fogged pub window, pondering what the hell was wrong with him.

"You look like shit, Jack," a voice said abruptly. Jack sighed and turned, recognising the woman's tones at once.

"Thanks, Anamaria always so polite," he carefully adjusted his red bandana as she sat down. She was looking slightly irritated by something.

"What's wrong?" he of course knew bloody well what was wrong. She crossed then uncrossed her legs irritably, huffing,

"My bloody ship! Or lack there of, Sparrow!" she exploded, her chin tilted up defiantly. She looked about ready to slap him, Jack was rather surprised she didn't; it happened a lot- woman slapping him.

"Darling, I've told you-" he began soothingly placing a hand on Anamaria's arm.

"You told me I'd have the Interceptor after you treasure hunt and rescue of the damsel- I may be wrong, Sparrow but The Interceptor got blown up! Now wouldn't that take the total count of ships owed to," she counted on her leather clad hands mockingly. "Two and you barely have the money to buy a drink here."

Jack cringed; she was building up a head of steam.

"I can borrow off the boy, Will and then…" Jack scratched his head. He hadn't thought that far. Anamaria tutted loudly and sat up straighter in her chair turning to Jack.

"You listen to me, Sparrow; I'm onto you. Stop promising what you can't give and stealing your way out of it- Norrington wants your head on a mast still and no one in their right mind trusts_ you_ anymore."

She had a point, Jack mused. This might mean he would have to save and buy his own boat and-

"I could borrow off Liz- she owes me," yes, that was it.

Anamaria snorted, "What have you ever done for her?"

"I gave her some rum once."

Anamaria stared at him, "Right- the Governor's Mansion it is then." And with that she caught jack by the arm and dragged him from the pub, knocking him into grimy tables and several prostitutes, (Jack only just avoided another slap from Giselle.)

"What, now?" he spluttered, attempting to pull her hand of his arm as she crashed through the pub door and into the night air. It really was amazing; he thought absently that the whole town appeared intact just a few months after the attack of The Black Pearl.

"We're going to see Miss Swann, when I said I wanted a ship I meant _now_," she continued pulling him along the evening air, past the marines, who were monitoring the naval traffic and straight to a small rowing boat. Jack eyed it with deep mistrust, but felt it was probably his fault.

"In," she poked his sharply in the back. He shot her a look before jumping into the small wooden boat, which rocked considerably more than he would've liked. She jumped in after him and cast off, immediately picking up the oars.

"We're rowing to Port Royal?" he asked in some disbelief, eying her pulling the oars backward and forward. Anamaria stopped sharply and slapped him firmly on the cheek. Jack let out a hiss of pain, followed by a sigh.

"Oh yeah- no ship," he was quiet from then after.

Anamaria went on rowing for at least another hour, Jack tried his best to ignore her somewhat manly huffs and concentrated on fiddling with his hair.

"What are you doing?" Anamaria gasped quite suddenly eyeing his fingers twiddling his braids.

"Fiddling with my hair," Jack said matter of factly, watching her panting as she stopped briefly.

"Don't make it neat," she said.

Jack frowned at her, "Why?"

"Miss Swann won't like it like that. She already has a neat pretty boy; she doesn't want another," Anamaria was talking to him like he was totally stupid.

"I'm not neatening my hair for her!" Jack declared, outraged.

"Sure," she rolled her eyes, before picking up the oars and rowing off again. Jack spluttered, astonished but said nothing more. Another hour later Anamaria stopped and proceeded to pull a large red apple from her pocket and to eat it very slowly. Jack sighed and concentrated on the creaking boat which appeared to be disintegrating as she ate.

It was thoroughly boring once Anamaria started off again and the sky fell dark, but somehow Jack felt better. Seeing the water and feeling the sea breeze felt like a new sensation altogether, and made him realise that he'd have to beg Anamaria for a ride on her new ship.

"We're nearly… there," she panted a few minutes later, nodding ahead. Jack turned and grinned slightly at the sight of a collection of lights a half mile in front of them; Port Royal.

They pulled up soon after, with Jack jumping out first to tie the boat to the pontoon, letting Anamaria take several deep breaths.

"The situations you get me into, Sparrow," she panted weakly, climbing out of the boat. Jack grinned; she loved him really.

"Come on, the Governor's Mansion's at the top," he grabbed her arm in much the same way she'd done to him several hours ago and dragged her through the meandering alleys of Port Royal.

They climbed up the hill towards the Mansion and knocked on the door several minutes later; Jack practically holding Anamaria up. He dropped her rapidly however when the door opened, revealing a snotty looking servant who was cleanly dress and annoyingly smug looking.

"Captain Jack Sparrow and," he paused eyeing Anamaria, who was struggling to get up, "Lady Anamaria to see Miss Swann."

The servant nodded slightly and turned around, leaving the door open. They walked, (or in Anamaria's case limped,) into the main entrance hall of the Governor's mansion. Jack stood in the middle of the room, twiddling his thumbs and eyeing the large room.

"Captain Sparrow- a pleasant surprise," Elizabeth Swann was descending the skirts graceful in a large corseted white dress.

"What happened the last time you and a corset had a disagreement, darling?" he eyed her dress as she walked up to them.

"I believe it ended with you taking off my clothes," she commented, before turning to Anamaria.

"What brings you here?" she enquired. Anamaria nudged Jack.

"I need… a favour, Miss Swann," Jack began. Elizabeth said nothing but raised her chin slightly.

"A loan if you will- I've hit," he paused, searching for the right word, "a financial barrier and I am rather indebted to Lady Anamaria here."

A look of comprehension dawned on her face, "You need money, Captain?"

Jack shrugged, "Er- yes."

Elizabeth stared at them for a while, before addressing Anamaria,

"My father has an office at the harbour side, go to him, explain your situation, without mentioning Captain Sparrow, and make sure you tell him I sent you." Anamaria nodded dutifully and thanked Elizabeth before hurrying out of the door.

Once Anamaria had left Elizabeth walked into a room off the entrance hall without giving Jack a look. He followed her and watched as she took a seat near a large window. Elizabeth looked up at him with a calculating stare and addressed him.

"Let me guess Captain; The Interceptor?" Jack nodded; she was quick on the uptake.

"And where would the boy be, darling?" he asked flippantly, staring around at the lavishly decorated room.

"Will, I don't know or care."

Jack turned around swiftly, that was a rapid change of heart from Elizabeth, at his incredulous look she explained.

"He still calls me Miss Swann, I hate it, even though I tell him not too he's too polite for his own good!" she stood up angrily, knocking the cushion she had been sitting on onto the floor.

"So," Jack asked softly, taking a few steps towards her, "a polite man isn't the one for you?"

Elizabeth sighed, "I thought so! He was the perfect me; hardworking, polite, adorable but…" she trailed off.

"Too perfect?" jack supplied gruffly.

"Yes," she clicked her fingers, "exactly, it bores me now- I need… more mystery." She was suddenly eyeing Jack, standing only a few short steps away.

"Does mystery include… rum?" Jack questioned, taking yet another step towards her.

"Perhaps, I think I've found quite a taste for… rum," she was eyeing him with a definitely feral gleam in her eyes.

"Good," he said satisfied. Elizabeth grinned and hooked an arm around his neck eyeing his eyeliner. There was nothing sexier than a man with smudged kohl.

"Are you sure rum's what you want, darling?" Jack breathed throatily, moving his mouth toward her. Elizabeth's eyes twinkled.

"Oh, most definitely," and they lips touched, Elizabeth's hands wound their way into Jack's braided hair, fingering the beads and the knots as his lips moved down towards her neck.

"Shouldn't be going-ah!" she gasped as Jack began doing something utterly fascinating with his lips. No, actually doing what they were seemed like the best idea in the world, Elizabeth decided. She sighed and clung to him tighter.

"Elizabeth!" a startled gasp made Elizabeth break away from Jack and turn round. Her father, Governor Weatherby Swann, who was standing framed in the doorway, looking thoroughly scandalized.

"So, did Lady Anamaria obtain her money?" Elizabeth asked swiftly, before her father could speak.

"Well that's what I'd just come to ask you about-"

"Well I better sort it then," and without any hesitation Elizabeth dragged Jack from her house and out of the front door, leaving Governor Weatherby Swann gaping in his own living room.

He'd never trusted pirates.


End file.
